


Maya Deports Her Sisters

by SmallMellow



Category: Ongezellig (Webseries)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Police, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallMellow/pseuds/SmallMellow
Summary: Maya deports her adoptive sisters to take revenge for having to give up her cat.Yeah nothing is supposed to make sense.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Maya Deports Her Sisters

Maya had gotten sick of her sisters' shit. Ever since her bitch ass mother had the genius idea to adopt 2 problem children from random spots around the world her life had been nothing but pain. It all started when Coco's allergies made Maya give away her

beloved pet cat named "Waffles". Since then her adopted sisters have been getting pampered by their mother at the expense of Maya and she had had enough.

She dialed europol on her phone, ready to take the necessary action to make her life better.

"Hello this is europol" the phone said.

"Hey, I would like to report 2 illegal immigrants" Maya said quietly so no one could hear.

She then proceeded to explain who Coco and Mymy were to the police.

"Alright then, we'll be there by tomorrow morning to use extensive police brutality to apprehend your adopted immigrant sisters" the man on the phone said.

"Alright then, I'll see you then" Maya said hanging up.

Maya then proceeded to go to sleep with a skip in her step knowing that tomorrow would be the day she got revenge on her whore sisters for ruining her life.

The next day Maya woke up with a smile and waltzed down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Well well well!" her mum said "Look who's up and at it!".

Maya pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table, a smile from ear to ear.

Mymy looked across the table at her unusually giddy sister.

"Hey sis, you're never THIS excited..." Mymy said staring into Maya's eyes, attempting to decipher the reason for her sister's sudden change in mood "Even when you got your degenerate oriental... Things... You've never been THIS happy.".

Maya just simply smiled and said "You'll see...".

Suddenly, as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Their mum said, heading to the door.

Maya, knowing what was to come, just smirked as she watched from the table.

"Hey there how can I hel-" Their mum stopped as she saw who she was talking to.

"Hello there" said the police officer at the door "I've been told by an anonymous source that you have been harboring illegal immigrants in your home.".

"I... Uh..." Their mum said as the officer entered her house and looked at the girls.

The officer looked at the notes given to him regarding the appearance of the 2 immigrants.

"You 2 are coming with me." The officer said gesturing towards Coco and Mymy.

Mymy, being loyal to the law of the land as she is a nationalist, said "Fine." and went with the officer.

However, Coco began to remember her time oppressed in the Anglo-centric nation of South Africa yelled some war cry in Afrikaans and charged at the officer with a kitchen knife, impaling him. With her blouse tainted with the blood of the officer she let out a cry daring the police to try and take her down as she got a shotgun from under the floorboards.

"Jesus Christ Coco" Mymy said as she watched the scene unravel.

Coco walked out the door, shotgun in hand, and began swearing out the police officers stationed outside their house. Coco proceeded to fire at the police with her shotgun.

"Holy shit this bitch is insane!" A cop said, hiding behind his car.

"I know right?" Another cop said, moments before Coco blew his brains out.

"OFFICER DOWN I REPEAT THE 16 YEAR OLD GIRL SHOT AN OFFICER'S BRAINS OUT!" The first cop yelled into his comms "REINFORCEMENTS NEE-".

Coco shot the officer as he called for reinforcements. However, this did not prevent the reinforcements coming.

"We have you surrounded!" The police said "Either come with us or we will use police brutality!".

Coco cocked her shotgun. A police officer immediately shot her kneecap.

"OKAY I'll come I'll come" Coco said

Maya was then an only child.


End file.
